The present invention relates to the removal of underwater plant life from the bed of a body of water. More specifically, the present invention relates to a weed remover that rolls on the bed of a body of water, removing existing underwater plant life and preventing the growth of new underwater plant life.
The rapid growth of underwater weeds continues to be a problem preventing the enjoyment of lakes, ponds, streams and other bodies of water. Underwater plant life, frequently rooted in the bed of a body of water, interferes with swimming, boating and other water-related activities.
Previous attempts to remove underwater plant life from the bed of a body of water have focused on cutting grown weeds with various cutting implements such as underwater rakes, chains, and other sharp devices. These devices attempt to cut or pull out the underwater weeds so that they can be removed and no longer interfere with water activities. See Farmer U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,395, Kriger U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,982 and Roth U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,105.
A problem with such cutting implements is that the focus is on cutting or uprooting the weeds rather than preventing their growth. After cutting the weeds, the weeds often grow back so that the process must be constantly repeated to insure a weed-free environment. In addition, the above-mentioned devices often require the use of manual labor to cut and remove the weeds.
There is therefore a need for a device which prevents underwater plant life from interfering with water activities but does not require the repeated use of manual labor. In addition, it would be useful if such a device were capable of removing and preventing the growth of underwater plant life from areas of various sizes.